


Give In To Me

by ConeyIslandBlitz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Domination, Exhibitionism, Gratuitous porn, I couldn't find Lorenzo in the character field so here, I said rape/non-con but it's all a game, M/M, Maia has a cameo, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Rape Play, Slight Choking, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, but he is a main in this fic, in other words this fic is kinda fetish heavy, literally one use of the Daddy kink, mini plot, power play between the warlocks, they may or may not be somewhat inebriated when they play pool in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConeyIslandBlitz/pseuds/ConeyIslandBlitz
Summary: In which Lorenzo Rey gets taught a lesson.





	Give In To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [binksybane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binksybane/gifts), [Samanthagrech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanthagrech/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hungry Like The Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873735) by [ohfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle). 



> Hi guys! So this may be my most depraved fic to date... I did tag it rape/non-con to be on the safe side but it's not what it looks like, I promise.  
> Massive thank you to Josie (binksybane) for helping me frame this.  
> I'm sorry if this feels just so badly written in comparison to my past smut fics; I needed it out of my head as soon as possible.
> 
> Nonetheless... Enjoy!

Alec turned around to take another swig of his beer, not watching what Magnus was doing as he took his turn at the pool table. He managed to pocket four of his solid coloured balls in one shot. Alec heard the balls clink against each other and looked at Magnus in mock offense.

"Not fair, Mags, you totally did your... thing, this time," Alec protsted, gesturing with his hand to mimic Magnus' magic after putting his beer down.

"I did no such thing, Alexander, I'm just that good at pool," Magnus teased, moving closer to Alec, making him think he was about to kiss him but really he needed easier access to the white pool ball for his next shot.

"Pool's not the only thing you're good at," Alec softly murmured in Magnus' ear as a distraction while Magnus took his aim, and Alec gently kissed Magnus' jaw because he could.

"You're playing a dirty game, Nephilim. I'm impressed," Magnus remarked, pretending not to be affected by Alec's deliberate distraction techniques, but in reality he could already feel arousal stir up in him. He loved when Alec teased him like this. He felt privileged to be the first - and only - person Alec would share this whole experience with, and show this flirty side of himself to.

 

In the corner of the bar, an unfamiliar face studied the besotted warlock and Shadowhunter, and fancied himself a piece of that. His name was Lorenzo Rey, and his mission was to destroy Magnus Bane's life. He planned to do this by taking everything Magnus had and held dear, starting with that tasty little Nephilim by his side. He waited patiently until he could get the Shadowhunter alone before he made his move.

 

Magnus had won this round, to Alec's dismay, but Alec wasn't a sore loser or anything, no sir. Nope. Not a sore loser. (OK, he totally was, but he wasn't gonna tell Magnus that.)

"Alexander, don't pout; you know I can't resist that pout," Magnus protested and kissed the pout away.

"Exactly, it's why I do it," Alec said between kisses, gradually adding more steam with each one. Magnus was having fun, but he forced himself to pull away.

"I'll be right back, angel; don't go anywhere," Magnus said, and turned to make his way to the little boy's room. Alec took his nearly-finished beer - this'll be his... third one now - to the bar so he could have a quick natter with Maia.

"Ya know, Alec, seeing you two together makes me believe in true love again," she commented as he approached, while she dried off a martini glass.

"Thank you Maia, that's really sweet. Um, could I have another one of these, please?" Alec asked, and immdiately downed the last of the glass' contents before handing it to Maia, who went to refill it. This was the very moment that Alec was approached by the unfamiliar face.

"Hey good lookin'. I'm Lorenzo," the new guy said in introduction, putting on as friendly and charming a face as he could muster. He offered a hand to shake.

"Alec," Alec replied simply, taking Lorenzo up on the handshake offer.

"So might I ask who the scrawny guy is you were playing pool with?" Lornzo asked, looking Alec up and down like a predator stalking its prey.

"Um, Magnus, my boyfriend," Alec said, willing himself not to Hades out at the insult Lorenzo threw at Magnus.

"Magnus? Magnus Bane? THE Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Lornzo asked, feigning disbelief. He knew exactly what Magnus looked like; he was just playing dumb to get into Alec's head.

"Yeah. I know. Crazy, right? I wonder what I could have done to deserve him. He's the best," Alec said, somewhat exaggeratedly fawning over his boyfriend to try and make a point to this new guy that he was taken and that was that. He hoped New Guy would take the hint and leave, but nope. Lorenzo observed Alec smiling to himself, wondering how he got so lucky.

"Could I, uh... ask you a personal question?" Lorenzo asked, bringing the merry Shadowhunter back to reality.

"Uh... sure, shoot."

"Is Magnus your first love?"

Alec stiffened a little. Why would this randomer want to know that? He reluctantly answered, "Uh... yeah... why?"

"Oh, you know... So, you've never thought of, I dunno, maybe playing the field a bit, before settling on the first cute guy you see?" Lorenzo inquired further, trying to play shy by playing with the watch he was wearing. Alec was outright offended at this, but despite being under the influence a little, he kept his cool.

"No. Listen, Lorenzo. Shadowhunters usually only fall in love once. When I met Magnus, I wasn't even out to myself yet. I couldn't bear to admit that I love my parabatai back then; Magnus helped me learn to accept myself the way I am, and I'm incredibly grateful for him. It was through him pushing me to accept myself that I learned to embrace what I was feeling for him. He noticed me when I was invisible. And that's why I love him and only him. So thank you for your offer... But I'm good with Magnus."

Lorenzo was admittedly a bit moved by this speech, and accepted that this move was unsuccessful. But he was determined not to give up. With this, he took out a business card with his name and number on it, moved past Alec, deliberately brushing shoulders, and slid the card almost seductively into the breast pocket of Alec's black shirt.

"If ever you change your mind, feel free to give me a call," Lorenzo whispered in Alec's ear, sending a shiver down Alec's spine, and took leave of the bar.

Alec waited until he was gone before he dug in that pocket for the business card. When he read the name he froze.

 **Lorenzo Rey  
** **High Warlock of Brooklyn**

He thought to himself, 'that can't be right; Magnus is High Warlock of Brooklyn', and continued to stare confusedly at the card which, upon Magnus' return, didn't go unnoticed.

"Aah, there you are. What ya got there, angel?" Magnus asked out of curiosity. Alec silently handed him the card, and Magnus at once felt Alec's agitation the moment he read Lorenzo Rey's name. "How did you get this?" he asked, jealousy threatening to take over his entire being.

"He hit on me, and slipped it into my pocket, 'in case I change my mind' about you," Alec said, almost with shame. Magnus sensed this and placed a comforting hand on Alec's shoulder, which was reciprocated by Alec bringing the warlock's hand to his lips for a loving, bordering-on-apologetic kiss.

"Come on, angel; let's go home," Magnus suggested, as he handed a one hundred dollar bill to Maia as a tip.

 

Magnus and Alec eventually made it back to the loft after a good long walk, just like their first date. Magnus would normally have portalled it but he felt like he could use the opportunity to let off some steam and walk the anger away. He wasn't mad at Alec, he strove to make that perfectly known. No, what put him on the brink of Hades-ing out was the fact that Lorenzo Rey, of all warlocks, who Magnus knew was after his title, was hitting on Alec Lightwood, his boyfriend, the Head of the New York Institute, of all Shadowhunters. Magnus knew this was no coincidence; he knew that this was part of Rey's plan, this power play between the two warlocks for Alec's favour. Alec had to reassure him more than once that he was his one and only, and that he also made it clear to Rey that this was so. This put Magnus' mind at some ease, but for the rest he feared Lorenzo's next move. Whatever that was, Lorenzo was gonna pay. Magnus just needed to figure out how. Alec pledged to be by Magnus' side, regardless of what he decided to do.

 

Once they were in the loft, Magnus, now calmer, poured himself a drink of whiskey, and one for Alec too. He handed Alec his drink and they sat together on the couch, discussing places they wanted to visit in the future. Amsterdam? The Hague, maybe? If it was a particularly nice day, they could chillax at Scheveningen. Magnus craved a warm summer's day out on the beach, with the love of his life by his side. Alec and Magnus snuggled into each other, breathing each other in, and soon they began kissing in that relaxed manner they so enjoyed. They started soft and gentle, gradually becoming more heated, and intense, and passionate, and hungry. Magnus put down his and Alec's whiskey glasses and unbuttoned Alec's shirt, throwing it in the general vicinity of the coffee table. Alec then pulled up Magnus' longsleeve over his head and tossed it, also in the general vicinity of the coffee table. They took a moment to really look at each other and cherish each other's beauty. Magnus pinned Alec by the shoulders to the couch and went to straddle him so he could grind against Alec, getting them both hard.

From the bedroom, Lorenzo could only really see Magnus and what he was doing, and found himself wishing it were him having his way with that tasty little Nephilim. And that wishing was making him hard, to his surprise. He was about to start stroking himself through his slacks when he realised Magnus and Alec were headed right for where he was, so in a slight panic, he hid in the wardrobe right by the left hand side of the bed. He then continued to watch as Magnus and Alec undressed each other in a fit of desire and passion.

"Get on the bed," Magnus commanded, deliberately dropping his glamour so Alec had no choice but to obey. Alec, now naked, went to lie on the bed but froze when he heard a foreign groan coming from... the wardrobe?

"Magnus..." Alec whispered, looking tentatively at his boyfriend. Magnus nodded to him, made his way to the wardrobe, pulled the doors open quickly and was surprised when he found the one and only - 

"LORENZO!?" They both cried out in shocked unison, Alec quickly grabbing a small cushion to cover his exposed cock. Lorenzo froze where he stood, not knowing what he could possibly say or do to explain exactly what he was doing there without spoiling his plan. (He, of course, was there to violate Alec. He wasn't gonna say that though.) Magnus, still wild with desire for Alec, had an idea.

"Alexander... you know that thing we've always wanted to try...?"

"Yeah... Yes, yes, _that_ thing," Alec replied, at first unsure, but then the penny had dropped. 

"We have an opportunity here... what do you say we take it?" Magnus asked with an evil smirk. Alec smiled a similarly evil smile right back at him.

"Let's do it," Alec confirmed, which meant that Magnus pulled Lorenzo out of the wardrobe and turned him so Alec had the chance to hold him down by the wrists, still naked and kneeling on the bed. Magnus pulled down his boxers so his very hard cock sprang out, put forceful hands on Lorenzo's shoulders and, together with Alec, he pushed Lorenzo down onto his knees. With pure darkness in his eyes, Magnus put a hand in Lorenzo's hair and another on his cock to guide it into Lorenzo's mouth. Initially, Lornzo resisted. but it didn't take long for him to give in and submit to Magnus' demand for dominance. Magnus thrust his cock deep into Lorenzo's throat, holding his head in place, whilst Lorenzo struggled not to gag. Alec watched and was aroused by Magnus showing his Dom side. He pushed Lorenzo and Magnus forward so he could grant himself easy access to Lorenzo's hole. Good thing he'd activated his Stamina rune. Once Lorenzo's ass and quite hard cock were bared, Alec waste no time in licking his fingers for easier penetration. Lorenzo groaned loudly and filthily on Magnus' cock, which betrayed how into this he really was, as Alec edged his fingertips so close to his prostate. But Alec wasn't done yet. When he felt Lorenzo was ready for him, he teased his hole with the tip of his cock till he begged for it. Eventually Alec complied and shoved his cock into Lorenzo's ass, thrusting with a force that asserted his - and corroborated Magnus' - power over him.

Lorenzo struggled to get free of Alec's iron grip so he could touch himself, but Magnus kept Lorenzo's hands bound with magic in order to give Alec the perfect opportunity to tease their (willing) victim's throbbing cock himself, starting with excruciatingly gentle strokes. This made Lorenzo cry out once more on Magnus' cock and he tried to pull back, so he could say he was gonna come. Magnus wouldn't allow it, until he himself came in Lorenzo's mouth. He could feel that he was about to, and with a few extra deep forceful thrusts, he climaxed and kept his cock in Lorenzo's mouth until he swallowed it all. When Lorenzo was finally free of Magnus, Alec was still busy so he repositioned himself and Lorenzo so they had the bed for support.

"Down boy... We're not done with you yet," Alec huffed out as he pushed a struggling Lorenzo onto the bed.

Magnus took over the gentle teasing of Lorenzo's cock, deliberately denying him an orgasm, while Alec continued his forceful thrusting deep inside Lorenzo, holding his head down into the bed and forcing him to make eye contact with Magnus.

"So... Lorenzo Rey... tell me, are you the High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Magnus asked, voice low, raspy and downright evil, to Alec's joy.

"No..." Lorenzo managed to pant out between moans.

"If you're not the High Warlock of Brooklyn, who is?" Magnus continued, keeping up the torturously slow pace to contrast with Alec's fast, hard, deep thrusts.

"You... You are..." Lorenzo struggled to say, sighing in frustration, ecstasy and shame all rolled into one.

"Say my name, Rey. Who is the High Warlock of Brooklyn?!" Magnus repeated, raising his voice this time, and now he was really having at Lorenzo's cock in his hand.

"Magnus Bane!" Lorenzo shouted, and with his, Alec came inside him, and Magnus allowed Lorenzo to come all over the bed and his hand, and to ride out his climax.

"Good boy," Magnus said in a patronising tone, which turned Alec on. "You're welcome to stay and watch me stake my rightful claim over this tasty little Nephilim, if you so wish..." he added.

Lorenzo eventually pulled himself together, used magic to clean himself up, and followed the direction in which Magnus pointed his fingers, which led to an armchair. He graciously accepted the offer after being so gloriously violated, and wished to indulge in another fetish. Alec got onto the bed and lay down.

"I'm all yours, Magnus. Forever and always, remember? You marked me," Alec said, clearly putting on a show and pointing out the scar on his rib that spelled out Magnus' initials. Oh, Magnus definitely remembered, and now it was clearly known to Lorenzo. Magnus smiled an evil, accomplished smile.

"Isn't it a bitch, to want what you can never have?" Magnus asked, casting a glance in Lorenzo's direction. He said this deliberately to tease Lorenzo as he moved closer to Alec.

"At first I thought that was you," Alec said softly, leaning in for a kiss, which Magnus returned. Definitely putting on a show for their one audience member.

"Well, dearest, you have me, and I have you," he said, then whispering, "You're mine, Lightwood," into Alec's ear. This sent a shiver down Alec's spine and he inhaled sharply, his cock getting hard once more. Thank the Angel for the Stamina rune. Alec pulled Magnus in for another kiss, this time rough and filthy, like he was begging Magnus to take him right there and then while Lorenzo watched. And as Lorenzo watched, he was unsure what turned him on more; that these two, after violating him, were letting him watch them fuck, or that he imagined himself in Magnus' role as this show played out. Either way, he was hard again and his cock was begging for release. The fun hadn't begun yet, so he forced himself to wait.

 

Alec and Magnus were together on the bed now, kissing with what felt like a newly-kindled fire, stroking each other's cocks in perfect sync. Alec lifted himself up as he kissed Magnus, moving his lips to the warlock's jaw, then peppering him with kisses all down his chest and torso, until he reached Magnus' groin. Now Alec was hovering over Magnus, and had easy access to his cock. When Alec began to tease Magnus' shaft with his tongue, just the way Magnus liked it, and giving Lorenzo the perfect view in the process, Magnus pulled at his hair and almost wanted to dominate him the very same way he'd just dominated Lorenzo. Alec, on the other hand, wasn't having any of it. Not yet, at least.

"Somone's getting greedy," Alec commented, his rough voice doing something to both Magnus and Lorenzo, and he went back to tongue-teasing Magnus' throbbing cock. Lorenzo, of course, wished it was his cock Alec was licking and sucking at. His cock was really begging for it now, so he began to stroke himself as he watched Magnus succumb to the pleasure. He saw Magnus turn his head to him, and Magnus looked him dead in the eye as if to say, 'You like what you see, don't you? Of course you do,' and gave a self-satisfied smirk, turned his head away to focus once more on Alec, who now had begun taking Magnus' cock into his mouth. Now, to Alec's joy, Magnus could begin to thrust. He really wanted Lorenzo to see that Magnus, and only Magnus, had the right to use him for pleasure in this way. He took as much of Magnus' girth in his mouth as he could and used his hand to cover the rest. He sucked like his life depended on it, and when he pulled away with a pop, he said breathlessly, "Babe, fuck me. Now. I need you, inside me. Now." Magnus, of course, adored hearing Alec beg to be fucked, and so he happily obliged. 

 

What Lorenzo saw next was positively sinful. He saw Magnus grab Alec by the shoulders, and position him so he was on all fours, facing Lorenzo. They were at this point most definitely putting on a show, that only he had the privilege to watch. He continued to stroke himself while Alec maintained eye contact, not once hesitating to let out a filthy moan whenever Magnus reached his prostate with his fingers. Alec then rocked his hips back and forth, essentially fucking himself on Magnus' fingers. He let out a desperate whimper when he felt the emptiness again.

"Magnus, please..." Alec gasped.

"Ssshhh. Patience, my little Nephilim. I'm about to take real good care of you..." Magnus reassured Alec, stroking the Shadowhunter's hair. He then aligned his very eager cock with Alec's hole and eased himself in, filling Alec with pure bliss.

"YES... Magnus, more..." Alec demanded.

Magnus tutted at Alec, pulled his head back by the hair and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Now who's getting greedy? We don't wanna spoil the fun now, do we angel?" He looked Alec in the eye with his true ones on show, and Alec was so weak for him right now. So so weak.

"No..." Alec replied, hypnotised, and went to kiss Magnus. Lorenzo picked up the pace on himself, imagining it being him Alec was mesmerised by. He was highly aroused by how whipped Alec was for Magnus, and wanted this tasty little Nephilim for himself. Magnus noticed Lorenzo's seemingly insatable thirst for Alec and played on that by first kissing Alec's Deflect rune, then turning that kissing into biting and sucking until it left quite a noticeable bruise. Nothing said staking your claim like leaving a love bite on the neck. Lorenzo made to get up and join in but clearly he'd overstepped his boundaries, because Magnus wasted no time in using his magic to push Lorenzo back into the chair and bind him to it.

"Naughty boy. This one belongs to me," Magnus said, now putting some extra force into his thrusts. Alec didn't mind in the slightest; he had a secret kink for being fucked to oblivion by this wonderful, slightly possessive, warlock. He was taking in the pleasure Magnus was bombarding him with, and Magnus lifted him up so he was just on his knees, deliberately so that Lorenzo saw the MB scar on Alec. Magnus put one hand on Alec's cock, stroking it in sync with his thrusts, and the other around his neck, applying a gentle pressure. He wanted to stake his claim without doing Alec too much damage. Alec then hooked an arm around Magnus' head so they could kiss, and the other hand he used to caress Magnus wherever he could reach. Alec was getting dizzy with bliss as Magnus fucked, stroked and gently choked him, simultaneously.

"Magnus... gonna come... Daddy I'm coming-" Alec breathed out. Before Magnus could respond, he came inside Alec and rode out his orgasm, all the while making sure Alec came as forewarned. By this time, Lorenzo had also climaxed for the second time. The magic Magnus used to bind him to the chair had vanished now, rendering Lorenzo free to go.

 

xx

 

The next morning, Alec woke first, feeling rather rough around the edges. Flashes of memories from last night invaded his mind, and the moment he remembered the fact that Lorenzo Rey was heavily involved, he felt a bit sick. He closed his eyes in shame. And then, he remembered the other thing he'd never done before, which made him blush.

"Magnus... what did we do last night?" he asked, more to himself than actually to Magnus, who nonetheless responded, also awake.

"We, uh..." Magnus answered, trying to remember. He could have sworn they didn't get that drunk, and then, "Oh... Lorenzo. My dear... I think, we may have to consider the possibility that we've made my High Warlock situation far worse than it already was..." he said gravely.

Right then, a fire message landed in Alec's lap.

"What the...?" Alec said, picking it up, and allowing Magnus to read it alongside him.

_Alec, Magnus,_

_I had a wonderful time last night. The two of you really, uhm, let's say you two really delivered. Well, message received, loud and clear. Let's do this again sometime._

_Lorenzo_

_x_

"Oh, there's a, uh... surprise," Alec said, for lack of better words.

"I would still take caution, angel," Magnus warned in kind, and suddenly remembered, "You... you called me 'Daddy'..." he said with a smirk, which made Alec blush once again. He kissed Alec in response.

 

Meanwhile, Lorenzo was adapting his plan. If he couldn't outright steal Alec away, he'd win the trust of both of them, even if it meant he had to submit to them in the bedroom from time to time. Desperate times call for desperate measures, after all. He'll do what it takes to achieve his goal.

And that goal was to take Magnus Bane down, once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> And...? Do you hate me yet? You know what to do: Twitter - @ConeyIsleBlitz


End file.
